canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakko Warner
Wakko Warner is a character from the Warner Bros. Studios TV series, "Animaniacs." About him Wakko looks somewhat like a dog with simple black fur, puppy dog ears, a white face with simplistic black bead eyes that are nothing more than a dot on his face and a bright red nose, occasional dog-like behavior, and a kitty cat tail, but his species is a cartoonus characterus. He wears a red backwards baseball cap, a light blue turtleneck sweater, and no pants. Wakko speaks with a Liverpudlian/Scouse accent explicitly modeled after Ringo Starr, has a sweet-natured personality, often pulls objects from a gag bag full of tricks, including a large brain that wails and wears a diaper. If someone hurts his feelings... he gets VERY hurt, because when Wakko gets steamed, victims get scalded. When he starts to boil over and gets REALLY mad towards anyone who annoys him, he has a temper that rarely gets unleashed, it is a tornado of destruction, and he also uses his giant mallet in these situations. After releasing his anger, Wakko always looks refreshed. He's the middle child, who is the most weird and absurd of the bunch, appears to be the least intelligent or most insane, and has a blissed-out facial expression and mirthful demeanor, because more often than not, his tongue is sticking out of his mouth. Wakko is the most physical of the three, can walk backwards just as well as he can forwards because he is very flexible. Wakko tends to lean toward and generally supply more crude physical humor by preferring to use old-fashioned cartoon slapstick violence techniques, and can pull off his tail and ears and use them as cranks, ropes, and mallets. One of Wakko's playful antics is where he is apt to kiss anyone at anytime for any reason, because he loves to grab people and give them a big smooch, then say "Did ya miss me?" He enjoys constantly pretending to be one animal or another by barking like a dog and giving someone a big sloppy lick on the face, or prowling like a cat, hissing at someone, and saying "meow,", while he scratches the villain to pieces. He has a huge and voracious appetite, and will eat anything including gum found under a seat and even rocks to simply to see how they taste, just for shock value, because he packs away the snacks, is the type to gobble up everything in the refrigerator, and then eat the fridge for dessert after adding salt and pepper to it until it suits his taste. He also has a phobic fear of clowns and, like his brother Yakko, he will also flirt with any pretty girl by jumping into their arms and exclaiming "Hellooooooo, Nurse!", despite his young age. His cap is his trademark; and when the Warners wear costumes, Wakko will usually keep his cap on. Occasionally he'll take it off, which makes him look very similar to his brother, Yakko. He follows in Yakko's footsteps by singing all the fifty US states and their capitals. When Reevah sends her minions to attack him, Wakko summons the power of a non-threatening animal, an anteater, and he morphs his face into the bizarre shape of the animal he's channeling to become the Red Anteater Ranger. The gallery of pictures Super strong Warner siblings 5.png Super strong Warner siblings 4.png Super strong Warner siblings 3.png Super strong Warner siblings 2.png Super strong Warner siblings.png The Warner siblings.png Wakko Warner 2.png Cross-dressed Wakko by buster126.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Black Characters Category:Protagonists